A Dream Cum True
by deidaraslut
Summary: Well, random, girl gets kidnapped for insulting Deidara, has sex with her. And then who knows ! xD I got horny.... Lol :P


A Dream Cum True

"Danna? W-what're you _talking_ about? Which_ whore?_" Deidara stared around, looking for an answer. An answer; and a girl. "That one...she's been looking at you for a while now..." with dango hanging out of his mouth; a smirk rose upon his lips. "Why dont we go sit with her?"

Sasori frowned, "I refuse to sit with some brat, and either way, i'd rather go and check into the hotel...Its calmer there."

Deidara nodded, "Text me the room number, _hmmm?_." Sasori nodded in agreement and watched the blond make his way to the blushing, brunette girls table. "Hey there...I noticed you staring at me for a while now." She blushed.

"Stupid blond, ditching me for a ditsy brunette...how dare he..." Sasori walked, making his way to the hotel, it was quite nice, considering the cost, he rolled his eyes at the winks girls had sent him. _Fucking whores, what kind of man do they think I am? one who desires the taste of sex?Im here for __work__ not to fuck._ Keeping himself calm, with morbid thoughts, moaning surrounded his mind, when he passed a room. He surely let out a small laugh, but not out of hilarity, out of pure stupidity. _This isnt the wrong hotel...is it? _

Sasori whipped out his phone, quickly dialing deidara's number, which i dont dare mention, Sasori's tone was furious when he picked up,

"Deidara, what kind of _damn_ hotel did you get us into?!" he shouted,

"Calm down Danna, it was the _only_ one availible...All the other ones are packed, and over our _budget._.._Hmmm_? Well i have to go, see ya, Danna" the blond laughed mockingly.

"Deidara dont you dare---!!" and the line went dead, and the scorplings face twisted with anger.

"Damnit, that thickheaded hemaphrodite..." sasori muttered to himself, putting his bag onto the bed that was on the left side of the room, he was angry at Deidara for lying, angry at that girl for making him go to such an embarassing place alone, and he was angry at himself for not killing Deidara while he had the chance.

DEIDARA POV;

I smiled whenever i could, she wasnt even talking as much as i'd hoped.

"So, you like cafe's?" I popped a question, in a small attempt to break some ice.

"Y-yeah, a bit...Well now i have a reason to like this one, even more!" she giggled.

"Has anyone ever told you...That your beauiful?" she blushed, and i moved my hand a bit closer to hers, with my other hand holding my face up.

"N-no.." she timidly responded.

"Well, then i suppose I'm glad to be the first"

I tried to get a good look into her eyes, it was a bit of a challenge though, but then she looked at my hand. Which I, dissregardingly, left palm-up.

Her eyes, were wide, she was shocked, with the usual hint of disgust. The tongue twisted and she screeched, and got to her feet, at a very hard to follow speed, i sighed, and pulled my hand back, "Are you done?" she shook her head, "S-stay away from me!" I hit my forehead into my palm and then looked at her, "I wont hurt you," she was still shaking her head, as i reached out my hand. "I just want to ta---"

"Get away from me, y-you....You _freak!_" I pulled my hand back, biting my tongue, at that _awful_ and overly-said word. _Freak._

"god dammit!" Danna yelled, obviously he had seen her slopped over my shoulder, "what in the _hell_ were you thinking Deidara?!"

"She was asking for it--"

"Well guess what _your_ asking for!"

"I dunno, _hmmm?_"

"You know what? Im going to send you to a state penitentary, and get you stuck in a room with a cell mate, named _tiny tim!"_

He stared at me for a minute, noticing a blood stain on my shoe. "What did you do, anyways?"

"_WELL..._" I began.

"Okay, i would rather not talk about what made me mad, _but_ its her fault. So what i did was...."

"You blew it up, _didnt you?_"

"A bit of an accusement dont you think---"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Yeah, but--"

"Deidara, what in kami's name were you _thinking?!_"

Sasori no danna, started to rant, his hands flew around in confusing signals and his eyes grew furious, worse by the moment, and after seconds he was staring at my shoulder.

"Deidara..."

"_hmmm?_"

"I think--"

"A-AHHHHHHHHH!!!1!!!1!11!(ONE)!!"

"L-Let me go! let me go!!"

"Im sorry sweetie, freaks dont usually comprehend the english language."

She stared at Sasori no danna, and then around the room, I sighed,

"I promise I'll put you down, if you can promise me that you wont go all hero, or do anything stupid, because i really dont want to hurt you..._hmmm_?"

She nodded, and i proceeded to the couch, which was _pink_.

_Great,_ i thought, _people think im queer enough! Let along giving me a freakin' pink couch...Geez._ _Will I EVER get a break?! _

"Deidara, be a dear and make us something to eat, I'll take care of our..._guest..._while your away." I saw the, what i called, _spark_ in sasori no dannas' eyes, usually he would get that, when he had a plan, or knew what he was going to do, and in this case. This so called _charm_ that he had aquired over the years, *cough cough from me cough cough* was going to come in handy with calming her down.

As long as she didnt try anything, as i mentioned earlier, stupid. I made my way to the kitchen and i could barely hear them talking, it just sounded like murmurs, muttering, and a hint of humming.

Danna was talking, and then her, girlish, voice rang.

KIDNAPPED CHICKIES POV;

"...P-please...w-what do you want with me?" I said as quiet as a whisper,

The red haired man sighed, he took a seat on the arm of the couch. "Deidara brought you here..."

"D-deidara? That guy from the cafe, right?" I hadnt noticed him, or was he the one carrying me?

"Yeah, him. The one who made it go..._bang_." He looked a bit mad when he mentioned _bang._

"W-wait? Bang? He made it go..." I covered my mouth, "N-no...B-but why?"

"Im supposing you're not really _out there_, your used to your own little world..."

I nodded,

"Well, brat---"

"Its Taylor"

"Well, _Taylor_, Im just going to take a wild guess and say that you called him something rather mean."

I shook my head, "I-I dont think so..."

"You dont mind if i sit a little _closer_, do you?" I nodded slowly,

"N-not too close..."

He got up, and sat at the far end of the couch, as he stared at the black TV screen.

And then he reached for the remote, turned it on and started to switch through channels I had never seen before.

"Why _do _you think that you're here, Taylor?" I stared at him, and didnt lose track of him, all the sounds around me were dim, but his voice was loud.

"B-because, i did something wrong?"

He nodded.

"You insulted someone, which you had no right to do, just by looking at them"

And then it came back to me, his _hands_. When i saw them! I flipped the hell out!

"O-Oh...I did...I sort of called him a freak...B-but did you see his hands?"

He nodded again, but his eyes remained glued onto the TV.

"Whats wrong with them?"

I leaned in closely, so that he could almost feel my breath on his ear.

"He has _mouths_ on his _hands..._"

I noticed him clench his fist tightly, and i heard his jaw slam tightly shut,

"What in the hell..." he muttered, and then he exhaled deeply.

"And what makes that so paranormal?" he looked at me, with a breath cutting glare.

"B-because its just not..."

"Are you god? do you create people, do you make the rules of life? Telling us all what is normal, and what isnt? And if you dont, then dont bother saying anything else."

I opened my mouth to apologize.

"I dont want to hear it."

And then i went from breathless, to gawking. Sitting closely to him, on my knees, that were dug into the pink and soft couch.

I just stared at him, i saw that he glanced at me, every so often, about every minute or so. Maybe more, since i seemed to blink more than he did.

Minutes upon minutes passed, and he glanced at me more and more, longuer and longuer, blinking less and less.

And then i got closer and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want from me?"

"........."

"Well? Are you a mute now?"

"..............."

He picked up the remote, which he had stuck onto his lap, and pointed it to me. He clicked the volume button up a few times, which made me smile.

"Its not a smile-button, its to turn the volume up."

"I-I know," He laughed without a smirk, or a grin, not even a slight smile.

"_I-I know_" he repeated,

"Do you force yourself to stutter, or is it natural?"

"Hey danna?" I heard a shout from another room,

"I'll be right back, if you'd like, find something suitable. Or non-suitable." He smirked, and left the room, I overheard them arguing, and knew my place to stay put while this was all sorted out.

-------------------------------------thirty minutes later--------------------------------------

After a rambling argument, which must i admit was rather loud, and about myself,

the red head was followed by a blond, the one from the cafe, they both approched the couch, which i was laying down on.

"What do you know. You didnt run off."

"..._free cable..._" i muttered,

"Ah. Using us?" I shrugged and closed my eyes,

"Are you tired?" I shrugged again.

"I hate to be kept waiting, _especially_, for an answer."

"...y-yeah im tired...."

"Would you like to take a nap?"

I nodded and then the blond approched and i slammed myself against the back of the couch,

"Its okay..." He brought his hand to my forehead, slowly and carefully.

"Deidara."

"What? Is something wrong, Sasori no Danna?"

When Deidara looked back i hit him hard in the stomach and tried to speed my way to the door.

"Hey, woah woah there..." sasori grabbed me.

"Lets not make this violent...." He held me closely, my arms around my own stomach, covered by his, including an un-human and very tight grip.

"L-let me go!" I clenched my fists tightly.

"Would you rather that Deidara holds you? Im sure he would _love _it" I stopped to struggle and he sighed in my ear.

"There isnt that better?" he looked over at Deidara,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he clutched his stomach for a second and then frowned at me, "You meanie. That hurt. _Hmmm?_"

he was at his feet, and then plopped down on the couch, right in my spot...I bet it was warm...

Sasori started to drag me towards the couch, I resisted at first until he threw me close to Deidara, closer than I wanted to be.

I blushed horribly, with anger.

"Make sure she doesnt aim...you know where, i have to get some food..."

I understood what he meant and just as i was about to do so, he threw his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"...." I couldnt make words come out of my mouth, let alone move.

I heard him sigh and slop down a bit, pulling me with him, he left his legs open, probably giving me confidence, or himself comfort.

What was i to say? Should I appose? Tell him to go "fuck himself".

Which with those fucking HANDS! Im sure he could!

And i bet a damn pevert like him, does!

I made sure, to keep a "normal" pose.

Maybe if i didn't say anything, "stupid"....i could go....

For hours, upon hours it seemed that I led myself on to things.

To think that I was even _here_ because I decided to freak out, because of a...What I supposed, was a _man_'s hands.

Just because of simple _mouths_.

Of course, it all seemed completely ludacrous in retrospect, but i was in shock. Im no hero, i can't look at the subnormal and not recoil at the thought of a...of a _freak._

Deidara muttered to himself, and tightened his arm around my waist, Was he asleep?

I tried my _hardest_, and as much as i hate to actually THINK of _hard_ is a bad word to use right now, if you get it...Ouff....

Well, i tried my hardest to use my euphoral vision, to see him, but that just hurt my eyes.

I tilted my head, to make it look like I was scratching my shoulder.

"What? _Hmmm_?" He growled, "I thought you didn't like me..."

"E-euh, I DONT! your a--"

"Don't say that, bad things happen. But im sure you know that. _Hmmm_?"

"I was _going _to say Grotesque pig, but whatever."

He rolled his eyes and bounced me up a bit, "what the _fuck_ are you doing? If i wanted to feel your boner i would SIT on your dick."

He laughed lowly.

"As if...You are _such_ a infantile bitch. First you call me a freak, and now your thinking that _you_ could make me hard? Damnit, your not _that_ ugly, but jeez...I have better taste than _you_."

"EXCUSE ME?" I hissed, turning my head to him.

"you heard me,_ hmmm_?"

"Apologize!" I shouted standing up and glowering down at him, "NOW!"

"Haha, you're so funny. Sit back down, im not apologizing for _anything_. You dug yourself into all of this. You just had to swallow your disgust and make up some dumb excuse, _Hmmm?!_"

"Well SORRY! I never knew being _human_--oh wait, you wouldn't fucking know, now WOULD you?!"  
"Im COMPLETELY human!"

"Then how come, me sitting on your lap, doesn't give you a boner?!"

"....._hmmm_?"

He stared up at me, and then at the TV, then back up at me.

I blushed when he started to reach down for the button on his pants, "You don't think I have a _dick_ do you?"

"W-what? That's not what I said!"

"Hmph, then make up your mind, do you believe I do, or not?"

"Are you male?!"

"You tell me" He pulled me onto him, my legs open over his, his pants undone, with his boxers shown, ironically they _did_ have hearts on them.

How cliche....

"Well, _hmmm?_"

I couldn't help but stare down, "I-I dont know!"

I blushed and looked away.

"Feel."

"N-no! Thats vil--"

He pulled my hand over _him_. If thats how i should say it, i moaned deep inside my throat...

Okay, so _this_ I did enjoy...I _didn't_ have a right to call _him_ a freak, but his dick...was just freakishly big, well if he didn't have a _hard-on_ of course.

"H-hnnn..." He pulled his hand away closed his eyes, and put his head back.

"Not too tight..._Hmmm_?"

I swallowed, and felt him shiver, how _manly..._

"S-should I keep going?"

He shrugged and started to fiddle with my pants, "D-deidara! What ar--"

He shoved his hand over my mouth, thankfully, not a tongue touched me.

Deidara pulled my pants down as far as he could, showing black _female_ boxer-shorts.

You know? Those skimpy ones, the _comfortable_ ones.

"Mmmm...." He licked his lips, and i kept rubbing, "That's cute..."

I don't know why, but i just couldn't let myself yell out _Stop_.

I couldn't...I liked it...I enjoyed the thought of him wanting to get X-ray goggles just to see through my panties.

I loved the thought, of him wanting me.

Well i loved it all for five seconds.

"S-stop!" I shouted, "T-this isn't right!"

He smirked, "What? You're not supposing that im going to have _sex_ with you....Are you?"

I blushed, "W-what, your not?"

He shook his head, and slightly rubbed his index finger over my panties, i lifted myself up and moaned, "A-aahhh..."

"Mmmm, that sounds..._delicious_."

I moved my hand faster, and he pulled my boxer-short panties to the side, as he lined his finger, through me. Well my wet...Ermm...welll you know!

"A-aaaahhh!" I moved my face closer to his, as he stuck his finger in, "O-ohhh...."

The more I rubbed, the harder he got, the more he fingered me, the more i rubbed, and the more I rubbed, the more he wanted to finger me!

God, an endless circle if you ask me.

"O-okay, you're male!" He shook his head,

"W-what?" I blushed, as he pushed 2 fingers in and out of me.

"A-aaahhhh...." Deidara pulled his free hand onto my ass and pulled me close to his..._prized pessesion._

"W-what are you...?"

he stayed quiet, and then pulled my boxer-short panties to the side, further than already,

_oh goooddd...!!_ My heart throbbed as the head began to stick in, "Am I human yet? _Hmmmm_?"

I shook my head, "N-No!"

He slammed me down and growled--or perhaps moaned--he tilted his head back once more and let me push him in and out of me, slowly or quickly, whichever pleased me; but he kept a hand on my lower back.

In and out he went, the better and better it felt, i knew I was moaning, over and over, when would Sasori get back?

I anticipated sasori's return...but all the same i couldn't get my hand off how good it felt, how i _wanted_ more.

What if sasori walked in and turned this into some awkward three-way fantasy?

_Almost_ every woman would want _those_ two on them like hyhenas to a water buffalo!

instead of biting, carressing; instead of tearing off pieces, thrusting in deeper.

"Aaaahhh!!!" I moaned again and again, not even by purpose!

Deidara started to moan too, "Oh! Deidara!"

He seemed happy that i moaned that, "Oh, again! _Hmmm!!_"

I started to moan more and louder, too. "Deidarraa!!!"

He winced, and started to furrow his brow, "H-hhnnnnnmmmm"

_Oh no_ i thought, _don't you cum in meee!!!1111!!!111oneoneoneONEONEONE!!!!_

"A-aaaawwwwwwwwhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" I orgasmed first,

"Deidara! DEIDARA!!!!!"

He laughed a bit, and then pulled my head to his, "What? _Hmmm?_"

He grunted lowly, as i bounced on him, "A-aahhh..."

I couldn't stop looking at his lips, i just couldn't...

He put his hand on my waist, not the one on my lower back, and let his tongue lick.

"Oh!" He pushed his lips onto mine, twirling his tongue in my mouth, pulling me more onto him, my breasts pushing against his shirt; my _hard_ nipples, _possibly_ scratching threw his clothes.

"H--hhhmm!! HHHMMFFFHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111ONEONEONEOENOENOEONEOEONEOENOEONEOENENEoeoneoneneon........."

He pulled away from the kiss carefully, and his dick twitched inside of me, im not sure why..."Hn..."

I panted and put my head on his shoulder, "...A-am I human yet?"

I shook my head, "No human...could hold it for that long...If you ask me..."

"So...then what am i? _Hmmm?_"

"...Evil?" He chuckled and rubbed my back slowly, he looked down at the cum dripping out of my....oh god, so many words...well you pick out of these then....out of my pussy; my twat, my "V-J-J."....

"I-I still don't like you"

"Then why did you moan my name? Even when you didn't have to? _Hmmm_?"  
"Because it felt good."

"So lets do it again, im hard enough."

"Oh _please_. Your incy-wincy little dick? God fuck me!"

"I never knew i was god..." he mutered, "and this _incy-wincy_ little dick made you moan so loud, that Danna could walk in, put the groceries away and stare at us, for five minutes. _hmmm!_"

"w-what....?"

I turned my head, "HOLY SHIT!" I tried to cover myself with something, but there was nothing in eyesight...

"Oh, i never knew you would let him cum _inside _of you..."

"S-shutup!"

"Hey! Don't you talk to me like that, or i'll bend you over and make you suck his dick."

"Oh....Okay....That makes _sense!_" I pulled myself up and deidara slammed me _right_ back down like the beginning. "ah! HEY!"

He slowly pushed in and out of me, again. "Danna, could you get her a blanket?"

Sasori shook his head, "I should get you a condom. We don't need little itty bitty monsters running around here. We _already_ have one."

He pointed to me.

"H-hnnn........" Deidara pulled his cock out, and gently placed it back in his pants, who knew he carried such a _lethal_ weapon...In his _pants!_

"You know you want me. _Hmmm?_"

"do NOT!"

"Of course, not."

I groaned, and walked off to the kitchen.

Sasori smirked at me and asked,

"so what would you have called that?"

I blushed with a grin,

"Well...." I paused, in thought. "For lack of a better term; i'd call it....A Dream Cum True."

THE END!


End file.
